Tonight You Belong To Me
by DaEldestSalvatore
Summary: Norma wants to make sure she's the only one Norman needs or wants in this world. Incest so don't read if you're not into it.


Norma Bates stood against the wall of Bradley's yoga studio, not bothering to hide the glare with which she watched the blond teen as she did various poses along with everyone else in the class.

This wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that this particular girl had caught the eye of her son Norman. Her and Norman were closer than most Mothers and sons, that she knew, but it had just happened that way. They were all the other had in the world, but recently he had been distant, like he'd rather be somewhere else or like something else - or someone else in this case - was occupying his thoughts.

She was glad Emma had taken the liberty to inform her of whatever he had going on with this girl and to take her here so that she could see her for herself, but now she almost wished she hadn't come.

The girl, despite being high school age - 17 at the least - oozed a sex appeal anyone with eyes could see and that her son had certainly seen and grown attached to. And judging by Emma's stuttering when she'd asked if they were sleeping together, that was now a possibility too.

She knew this was all wrong, the fact that she was this interested in who her son was sleeping with and the fact that she was here now, watching the girl and seeing just what her son had to have noticed and maybe even experienced first hand.

The scene played out in her mind; her innocent son being seduced by this girl and shown all the ways a human body could be pleasured in a series of carreses and kisses that were sure to never be forgotten.

Even now in this moment where she was simply doing exercises she had an allure to her that confirmed what Emma had told her about her being the prettiest and most popular girl in school. Her eyes were like depths she was sure Norman wanted to fall into and it made her blood boil. But in a different way than just wariness from her showing up on their doorstep asking for him the day they'd come into town. No, this was more than that.

She realized the boiling feeling was jealousy, of that girl for being exactly what Norman didn't need but clearly wanted at this time.

Wasn't that supposed to be her? They had never pushed those boundaries despite their closeness, but yet and still, wasn't she supposed to be the only one Norman needed?

Instead he had been seeing this girl - for how long she didn't know and doing God knew what. This girl that had blond hair like hers but not nearly as luscious and blue eyes like hers but not nearly as pretty.

This girl was slowly pulling him away from her and she would not allow it to happen any longer.

Norma was going to show Norman that the only blond haired beauty he needed was the one he'd had all along.

She pushed off the wall and looked at Emma. "Lets go, I've seen enough." She rolled her eyes like this was all overrated and she'd forget about it the moment she got home. But that was the opposite of what she was going to do.

Emma nodded, looking like she had certainly seen enough herself also, and got into the driver's seat of her car.

They drove back to her house in silence. It was like they both were even more jealous than they had been before they'd actually seen her. She couldn't imagine what going to school with the girl was like and was glad Emma was the one who had to go through that and not her.

Emma kindly let her out of the car when they pulled up and Norma thanked her for the company and for showing her Bradley despite what it had caused, after which she drove away.

She felt bad for Emma. She was sweet and definitely liked Norman, but he was too hung up on that Bradley. All the more reason to do what she was going to right now.

She took a deep breath, looking up at her house before she started off toward it with a determined gait to her steps.

She entered the house with a confidence that was both natural and a bit practiced. If she was going to show Norman that she was the only one for him she could not falter, despite the voice in the back of her head telling her how wrong this was.

"Norman?" she called upstairs trying to calm her nerves. Luckily the jealousy she was feeling helped with that. All she had to do was picture Bradley.

"I'm up here Mother." he called back down. Still in his room. Good, she thought. It was ideal for this to go as she planned.

She climbed the stairs and looked down at her outfit. It wasn't the sexiest thing in the world, and certainly not something Bradley would wear but wasn't this about making Norman forget about Bradley? And regardless, he'd always liked her dresses.

She pushed open the door to his room slowly and smiled at him sitting at his desk, likely doing homework as he was before she left.

He must have heard the door open because he turned toward it and looked at her with a happy but also curious expression. She had to admit she hadn't said anything to him as a greeting and he was likely wondering what she was going to say now.

"What is it Mother?" he asked, turning around to face her completely, like he could tell this wasn't simply a check up.

She approached him slowly, but not too slowly that he might think she had ill intent. He would never think that anyway, but she wanted him to realize what was about to happen.

She grabbed his hands gently and pulled him out of his chair and to his bed where she sat him next to her. She didn't let go of his hands even as he stared at her with a weird expression like he was trying to read her. She didn't know how it made her feel that he couldn't tell what she was about to do.

She decided this approach most likely would not do what she wanted to accomplish here and so she let go of his hands and looked at him intently, running her hands up his arms instead.

"I know what you've been so focused on lately." She said, her voice a little quiet.

He frowned just a little. "I haven't been focused on anything-"

She cut him off by touching a palm to his cheek, her thumb on his lips. "I already know Norman. Bradley." She tsked in disappointment. "I'll give it to her, she's pretty." she ran her fingers through his hair while his face still had that curious expression, like he thought he might be dreaming. "But she isn't me. She doesn't know you like I do. She could never have what we have."

Norman's expression changed to one of surprise. "I know that, Mother I know.. But I like her. A lot." he tried to explain, hoping it wouldn't anger her.

Anger wasn't what she felt, just a wave of jealousy stronger than all of the ones before it. Before she knew it she had pushed him on his back on the bed and was looking down at him, her hand on his chest. "When you were with Bradley did she do this?" she asked in somewhat of a whisper.

He nodded, certainly feeling like he was dreaming. What was this all going to lead to? This sort of thing had only happened in the darkest parts of his mind or dreams he had occasionally. With their closeness it was hard for his mind to not go there, but he'd moved past it as well as he could.

Until now.

His heart rate was steadily speeding up with everything she was doing and he looked at her, waiting for her next move.

Norma leaned down and kissed him once but for an extended period. His lips immediately responded to hers and he kissed her back, his head coming off the bed a bit so he could deepen it.

"Did she do that?" she breathed against his lips when she finally did pull away.

Once again Norman nodded, his breaths coming out short. He was already more turned on than he'd ever been with Bradley. Was this why she was doing this? To get his mind off of her? If so it was working.

Norma could tell that he was becoming entranced by her, and so she turned around so that the zipper on her dress was facing him. "Unzip me." She told him.

He wasted no time in doing as she said and wasn't surprised when he fumbled with the zipper a little. He was losing his senses now and they'd barely done anything.

When she was unzipped she turned back toward him and stood to slip the dress and her underwear off. She hadn't been wearing a bra with this one and watched with great satisfaction the look of desire that came over her son's face at the sight of her naked in front of him.

He'd always known his mother was beautiful, but without the dresses he did love to see her in she was radiant, with a goddess's glow. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her as she got back into the bed with him.

"Well I can't be the only one naked now can I?" she asked a little comically, but her voice was husky. She wanted him too and now, but for this to work she had to make this as memorable as possible.

His heart rate was through the roof and he was breathing faster than he could ever recall as he started to slip his shirt off. He was sure a bugle had formed in his pants and it was confirmed when his mother put a hand there, rubbing ever so slightly. The moan that escaped him was airy and he had to finish slipping his shirt off to not completely melt under her touch.

She undid his pants for him, glancing up at his face as she did so and relishing in the desperate look in his eyes. He was desperate for her - for her touch. This was going exactly as she wanted and she was enjoying it very much.

When his pants were slipped off she started to do the same to his underwear, but slower this time as she could see how aroused he was and wanted to make sure when he finally did get the pleasure he wanted it was well earned.

He couldn't fight off the whine that emitted from him at how long she was taking to touch the part of him that really wanted it. She was making him wait and he didn't want to.

At last she slipped them all the way off and took his length in her hands. He let out a gasp and bucked his hips into her hand. This was like a dream he'd shunned for years finally coming true and he could hardly contain himself. He'd known his mother was popular with the men in this town and for good reason. She was amazing at this and she hadn't done more than touching as of yet.

Norma traced the lines of his body and watched his reactions to her other hand pumping him at a moderate pace. She wanted him so much and it was becoming unbearable but she wanted to make sure they were both on the brink when she finally gave them both the pleasure they craved.

"Did she do this too?" she asked him.

He shook his head fast and sucked on his lip to stop what he knew would be a loud moan from escaping his lips. What he'd done with Bradley had been amazing yes, but it was nothing compared to this. She hadn't taken her time with him like his mother was doing. And the fact that they had so strong of an emotional connection made everything a million times more entrancing.

Norma couldn't wait anymore. She let go of his length which caused another whine from him, but he wouldn't be whining soon, she was sure of that.

He watched as she straddled his waist and before he could register how glorious she looked, she was sliding her wet core onto his length and he lost any restraint he was trying to exhibit and moaned loudly, his hands flying to her waist.

Norma's moan matched his in volume and in how long it went on for as she adjusted on him and started to move up and down. She looked into his eyes as she did this. She'd never been more satisfied than she was right now with how good this had gone.

She felt his hands on her waist and wanted them elsewhere, so she put them beside his head and placed her hands on his shoulder.

Norman could only look into his mother's eyes for so long before they were rolling back at how much pleasure he was feeling in this moment. How did this level of pleasure even exist? If he'd known this he would never have tried to have something with Bradley.

Norma watched his eyes roll back and bounced on him faster, moaning louder than she had with any man before him. The closeness she and her son had before this made this all the more better and she never wanted it to end.

"Remember this." She breathed, her eyes locking onto Norman's when he could finally look again. "When you meet those other girls that you think might be nice to fuck I want you to remember that I'm the only one who knows you like this, and can make you feel like this." her voice was raising in volume and so were his moans.

He nodded, words largely failing him. His eyes never left hers. With all her teasing he was already on the brink of an orgasm that he didn't know how he'd recover from.

She was bouncing on him now, her nails digging into his pale shoulders as she finally felt it - the height of their pleasure.

He felt it too, in his very bones and when she finally clenched around him he orgasmed with shudder, letting out a mix between a moan and a scream, "Mother!"

Norma threw her head back and came with a scream just as loud as his. "God Norman!"

They rode out their orgasms relentlessly, her nails still in his shoulders as they panted hard, never looking away from each other.

As she slowed down finally, she leaned down and kissed his lips, her hands on his cheeks now as they both tried to catch their breaths. This had gone better than she could have ever dreamed and she was sure nothing in her life would ever come close to being as great as this moment.

He kissed her back, that hazy feeling still there like he couldn't believe this was happening. He relished in this moment...

This moment where not only their souls were joined, but their bodies were too. They were together in every way possible and no one could tear them apart.


End file.
